Akatsuki Kebanjiran
by hanaruppi
Summary: Musim ujan telah tiba! Otak komersil Kakuzu mulai jalan. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Pein dkk setelah markas mereka kebanjiran? RnR! Warning : OOC, cerita gaje n lebay.


**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki Kebanjiran © Hanaruki-chibi

* * *

**Akatsuki Kebanjiran**

By

Hanaruki-chibi

* * *

Sudah dua hari hujan gak berhenti mengguyur markas Akatsuki dan sekitarnya. Udah gitu, petirnya gede-gede pula. Karena kondisi cuaca begini, gak ada seorang pun anggota Akatsuki yang berani keluar.

Kesempatan dingin-dingin begini dimanfaatin sama Pein dan Konan berduaan di kamar mereka. Pintu dikunci rapet-rapet. Ngapain yah?

(Pein & Konan : ngapain kek! Suka-suka kita! Author jangan ngintip!

Author : okeh! Gue liat yang laen aja) *pergi dengan kekecewaan teramat sangat* (??)

Karena gak ada kerjaan lain, Itachi milih untuk facial di kamarnya. Kisame cuma mandangin kolam ikan yang dia bikin dari baskom bekas lewat jendela kamar, takut terjadi sesuatu pada ikan-ikan kesayangannya.

Sementara itu, dengan tekad yang udah bulet Kakuzu nekad keluar markas sambil bawa dua payung. Otak komersilnya mulai jalan. Dia berniat ngojek payung, ngikut jejak Rihanna.

Di ruang tengah Hidan lagi konsentrasi pelajarin mantra anti ujan. Mulutnya komat-kamit persis orang kepedesan, liurnya pun nyembur ke mana-mana. Sampe-sampe buku mantranya basah.

Sasori sama Deidara asik main gaple. Muka Dei udah blepotan bedak lantaran kalah mulu. Sedangkan muka Sasori masih mulus seperti biasanya. Karena Tobi gak boleh ikutan main, dia ngumpet di kolong meja makan sambil maenin teddy bear-nya Sasori (tentu aja tanpa sepengetahuan Sasori)

Bagaimana dengan Zetsu? Pintu kamarnya ketutup rapet. Rupanya dia lagi hibernasi selama musim ujan. Udah gitu ngoroknya kenceng banget. Tanemannya hampir mati semua. Pantes aja pintu kamarnya rapet.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian…

Kakuzu lari-lari masuk markas sambil teriak-teriak. "Whoii!! Gawat! Gawat!" dia teriak sambil getok-getokin alarm kebakaran yang dia embat dari pos ronda di jalan pulang.

"Nani, Senpai?" tanya Tobi yang berdiri tiba-tiba. Dia lupa kalo lagi ngumpet di kolong meja. Tentu aja tuh meja jatoh kebalik dan bikin suara gaduh.

"Buset! Lu dari tadi ada di sono?" tanya Hidan keheranan sambil garuk-garuk ketek.

Deidara dan Kakuzu sweatdropped. Sasori melotot. "TEDDY BEAR GUE!!" teriaknya sambil nunjuk boneka beruang buluk yang diinjek Tobi.

Tobi baru nyadar nginjek tuh boneka. "Hehehe… maap maap, Senpai!" Tobi garuk-garuk kepala sambil ngambil teddy bear. Sasori langsung ngerebut teddy bear-nya, trus ngejitak kepala Tobi.

"Ada apaan sih ribut banget lu pade?" Pein keluar dari kamar dengan muka kusut. "Kagak tau ape gue lagi enak-enak?"

"Leader-sama seneng-seneng kok gak ngajak Tobi?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

Pein sweatdropped. "Lu belum cukup umur!"

"Ehem~!" Kakuzu mengalihkan perhatian. "Ada masalah gawat, Pein-sama! Sungai-sungai pada meluap. Markas kita bakalan kena banjir!"

"UAPPAAA??!" Pein, Sasori, Deidara, dan Hidan histeris lebay.

Tobi malah jingkrak-jingkrakan. "Yatta!! Markas kita kebanjiran!"

BLETAKK! Jitakan kedua mendarat di kepala Tobi. "Dasar baka, un! Napa lu seneng kalo markas kita kebanjiran, un?"

"Ntar kan kita masuk tipi, Senpai!" kata Tobi sambil ngelus-ngelus benjol gede di kepalanya.

"Bener juga, yah! Otak lu kadang jalan juga!" kata Sasori. Impiannya selama ini jadi seleb terkenal bakal terwujud. Padahal juga cuma masuk berita. Itu juga kalo stasiun tipinya rela ngabisin durasi demi orang gak penting kayak mereka. (author dikroyok Akatsuki)

"Cepet kasih tau yang lain! Kita ngungsi!" kata Pein akhirnya.

"Ngungsi ke mana, Pein-sama?" tanya Hidan.

"Ke Hawaii!"

"Bujug!!" Kakuzu melotot. "Lu pengen ngabisin duit kita?"

Pein, Hidan, Sasori, dan Deidara dengan kompaknya pasang puppy eyes no jutsu. Dan Kakuzu pun gak bisa berkutik. Dia manut wae persis kebo dicocok idungnya.

Mereka langsung siap-siap brangkat. Pein balik ke kamarnya untuk ngasih tau Konan. Hidan ngambil perlengkapan ritualnya, dan tak lupa membawa buku mantra anti ujan yang udah basah kuyup kena ujan lokalnya. Bawaan Sasori gak banyak. Dia cuma nenteng teddy bearnya yang buluk.

Sementara itu, Deidara ngetok-ngetok kamar Ita-Kisa. Lantaran gak ada yang nyaut, Dei ngetoknya pake martil super gede. Masih gak ada yang nyaut juga, dia teriak pake toa masjid. "WHOOII!! Itachi, Kisame, keluar, un!"

"BENTAR!" Itachi teriak dari dalem kamarnya (masa dari dalem kubur!). "Kagak tau ape gue lagi facial?"

Deidara sweatdropped. "Kagak lah! Emang gue liat, un?!" masih teriak pake toa. "Dasar! Udah keriputan, baka, bolot lagi, un!" inner Dei.

Muka Itachi nongol di pintu. "Ada apaan lu teriak-teriak?"

Dei merhatiin muka Itachi dengan seksama. "Lu abis facial, un? Muka lu tetep ajah keriputan, un," kata Dei tanpa dosa. Langsung dibales Itachi dengan pelototan super jeleknya. "Ampun! Ampun, un!" Dei cepet-cepet tutup mata. "Gue cuma disuruh Pein-sama. Kita mau ngungsi, un."

Itachi garuk-garuk kepala, abis itu garuk-garuk ketek. "Ngapain ngungsi?"

Belum sempet Deidara ngomong, tiba-tiba Kisame yang keluar dari kamar nubruk Itachi sampe kejedot pintu. "Ikan-ikan gue!!" teriaknya sambil ngibrit keluar. Itachi ngusap-ngusap benjol dijidatnya yang segede telor asin.

Deidara cuma bisa ngakak. "Gue mau ke kamar Zetsu dulu," katanya sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Di depan pintu kamar Zetsu, Deidara siap-siap ngeledakin C4. Dia cukup tau Zetsu gak akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya meskipun diteriakin pake toa masjid. Dan dengan sekali ledakan, pintu kamar Zetsu ancur berantakan.

Zetsu terbangun. Matanya merem-melek ngeliatin Deidara. Hampir aja si Dei dimakan kalo dia gak teriak pake toa tepat di kuping Zetsu. "BUKAN SAATNYA MAKAN GUE, UN! KITA BAKAL KEBANJIRAN, UN!" Alhasil Zetsu tepar lagi gara-gara teriakan super dasyatnya Dei.

Sementara itu, Tobi sibuk di kamarnya. Dia ngobrak-ngabrik lemarinya, nyari celana renang, goggle, dan ban bebek-bebekannya. Begitu ketemu, dia girangnya bukan main. Cepet-cepet dia ganti kostum. Padahal udah pake topeng lollypop, tapi maksa pake goggle. (bayangin sendiri aja kayak apa tampangnya)

Kakuzu malah gak keliatan batang idungnya. Rupanya dia lagi narik penumpang pake getek yang dibikinnya sendiri dari pohon pisang yang anyut di sekitar situ. (dasar otak komersil!)

Setelah dua jam berlalu…

Beberapa anggota akatsuki udah ngumpul di ruang depan, udah siap berangkat ke Hawaii. Air banjir juga udah setinggi dengkul di dalem markas mereka.

"Tuh kan! Kita telat. Airnya udah masuk duluan," Pein kesel. "Lu pada sih siap-siap aja lama bener!"

"Padahal dia yang keluar belakangan," bisik Itachi ke Hidan. Pein yang sadar lagi diomongin, langsung masang rinnegan-nya. Itachi dan Hidan nunduk ajah, persis bocah yang baru ketauan nyontek sama gurunya.

"Masih ada yang belom ngumpul," kata Konan. Dia ngitungin kepala yang ada disitu. "Cuma ada enam orang. Yang laen kemana?"

"Kisame lagi ngurus ikannya noh!" kata Itachi kesel. Lagi-lagi dia ngelus benjolnya yang belom juga kempes. Akatsuki laen yang ada disitu nahan ketawa.

"Zetsu udah gue bangunin, un! Tapi dia tepar lagi."

"Pake apa lu banguninnya?" tanya Hidan penasaran.

"Pake toa, un! Gue teriak di kupingnya, un!" kata Dei tanpa dosa. Yang laen sweatdropped.

"Tobi sama Kakuzu dimana?" tanya Sasori. Yang laen cuma ngangkat bahu. Hidan malah angkat tangan. (dikira ditangkep polisi ape?) Sebenarnya dia mau nanya. "Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Iya, jadi kagak, un?"

"Jadi lah! Lu mau ape kerendem di sini?" Pein sewot. "Lagian kasian Itachi noh, udah keriput ntar tambah mengkerut kerendem mulu." Yang laen ngakak dengan kompak. Tapi langsung berenti berurutan mulai dari kanan ke kiri pas Itachi aktifin sharingan-nya.

"Tapi gimana dengan yang laen?" cegah Konan.

"Tinggalin ajah!" kata Pein. "Zetsu udah gak mungkin bisa dibangunin sekarang. Kisame juga belom kelar ngurus ikannya. Tobi sama Kakuzu gak ikut mestinya lu pada seneng!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berenam pun pergi tanpa Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, dan Kakuzu. Tapi sebelumnya, mereka udah naikin Zetsu ke atas lemari. Jaga-jaga supaya dia gak tenggelem kalo banjir tambah tinggi.

Dalam perjalanan (berhubung mereka naek getek), mereka liat makhluk bertopeng lollypop yang juga pake goggle lagi berenang. Di pinggangnya melingker ban bebek. "Senpai!!" teriaknya sambil melambai ke mereka.

Akatsuki pura-pura gak liat dan gak kenal. Mereka mempercepat laju geteknya. Lalu mereka liat sekelompok ikan lewat di samping getek mereka. Ada satu ikan buruk rupa berwarna biru yang paling menonjol di antara mereka.

"Itu kan Kisame," Konan teriak-teriak heboh.

"Biarin aja!" kata Itachi. "Udah lama dia pengen idup dan berenang bebas layaknya hiu yang laen."

Dan di depan, mereka liat orang uzur bercadar lagi narik getek, penumpangnya gembrot-gembrot. Setelah lebih dekat, tampak jelas itu Kakuzu.

"Woi, Kakuzu!" teriak Hidan, minjem toanya Deidara. "Lu kagak mao ikut ke Hawaii?"

"Kagak! Mending gue disini cari duit."

"Kalo gitu, sayonara!!" kata Konan sambil melambai-lambaikan sapu tangan yang biasa dia pake buat buang ingus.

"Jaaa~!" kata Sasori yang malah melambai-lambaikan koper item. Mata Kakuzu langsung melotot ngeliat mereka yang makin jauh. Sebenernya dia melotot ke koper itu.

"WHOII!! JANGAN BAWA KABUR DUIT GUE!!" Kakuzu cepet-cepet ngejar mereka. Sayang sekali, mereka udah pindah transport dari getek ke kapal boat berkecepatan tinggi. Tinggallah Kakuzu dengan getek bututnya, sambil nangis sesegukan lebay.

**~owari~**

* * *

Buat senpai-senpai yang sempet bilang fic pertama saya kebanyakan author's note, di fic ini saya udah berusaha meminimalisasinya. Hufft... Gak tahan =,='

Lucu gak yah? Kayaknya masih kurang lucu dari fic yang pertama deh! Ya sudahlah! Lebih bagus pendapat dari pembaca. Hayo di review yah! Sankyuu...


End file.
